One of a Kind
by Angel1213
Summary: Naruto is NOT some goodie goodie pansy, he'll kill, steal, and do whatever else he needs to do to meet his goals, in a world where trust is limited, no one is safe from him, and I can only promise one thing...heads are gonna roll. Naruto-FemKyuu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! How are you this fine evening/morning/whenever you're reading this?  
>I'm glad to be back for one.<br>I plan to make this story great, but I need your help, so be sure to review and give your ideas!  
>Any constructive criticism is welcome, just please leave your flames at the front door, and enjoy the ride.<br>**

**I do not own Naruto, so quit trying to sue me -_-**

* * *

><p>The rain fell heavily.<p>

The soft padding of the cold rain hit his body as he stared at the dead, lifeless eyes of his newest victim.

The man was none other than Mizuki, an academy teacher of the region's school, the "Konoha Academy".

His killer happened to be none other than Naruto Uzamaki, the demon of Konoha.

He stood at healthy five feet, six inches with brownish, red hair with blood red eyes that appeared to be rimmed with a glowing orange, his pupils slightly slitted. He also appeared to be dressed in an ash-grey, silk woven shirt, the colar strung together with rawstring hide, and the hood of the shirt flowing backwards. There appeared to be what looked like black fox fur on the inside. His arms were wrapped tightly in black wrappings, obsidian plated orange gloves on his hands. He had on jet-black pants, coming about two inches past his knees and were tucked into grey, obsidian plated combat boots. He wore a burnt orange sash that fell down slightly below his thigh, and a blood red, slightly tattered silk scarf around his neck. He had on a black face mask, the neck of it covered by the scarf, and all of this was mostly hidden by the black cloak he wore. It seemed to reflect the night itself, and appeared to be made of a combination of silk and scales, the ends purposely torn in order to give off an ominous look. To top it all off, he had two chained sickles hanging off his waist, ranging to about 3 feet without the chains, they curved sharply at the last inch and glowed a glittering black. They were drenched in blood.

Naruto continued to stare at the cold, lifeless corpse, his eyes shifting every once in a while as he appeared to be mumbling to himself. Then, suddenly, he began to laugh. What at first seemed like innocent laughing broke out into an evil chuckle as he slowly began to turn. Facing the now petrified Iruka who seemed to be trying his best to look tough, though to no avail.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong with you?" He asked warily

"WHY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He suddenly screamed

Naruto stopped laughing and gave him what appeared to be a kindly smile, though Iruka could sense the evil and malicious intent behind it. After a moment of pondering, his smile grew into a creepy grin.

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>The Anbu found Naruto cradled against Iruka's body. He looked to have been crying for hours, and they couldn't help but die a little inside. It was rather well known that Naruto cared deeply for Iruka. His body was torn in half, possibly the work of a Fuma shuriken. Mizuki appeared to have been stabbed in the heart, and they could only infer that the two chunnins took each other out in a final struggle. Naruto seemed to be traumatized, and wouldn't move at all, forcing the Hokage to knock him out in order to get to Iruka's corpse. He had the Anbu take the poor kid to the hospital for treatment, but he doubted they'd actually try.<p>

Inside the defts of his mind, Naruto was planning.

**(Naruto's POV)**

Deep within the confines of Naruto Uzamaki's mindscape, he appeared to be sitting in front of a massive cage, meditating

A large eye watched him, interested in what he was thinking. It then disapeared from view, and a feminine voice rang out, steadilly growing closer.

**"What's on your mind?"** The voice asked, finally coming into view to reveal a woman whom could only be described as beauty beyond words.

She had long, curly red hair that framed her face perfectly, her bangs slightly covering her red-orange eyes. Her skin was a creamy-brownish colour and looked to be absolutely flawless. Her bust was large, though not too large, finding a perfect balance between size, firmness, and shape and she had long legs that seemed like they could go on forever. She was dressed in an orange V-necked silk dress, the colar made of black fox fur, as well as the ends of the long sleeves. the dress ended about an inch below her ass, and was trimmed in fur as well. If one tried hard enough, they could see her black panties. Her shadow had ears and nine tails. She is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Naruto's closest friend.

"I'm planning" was his simple response, causing her to pout in disapointment with his severely vague response.

**"You always plan and predict, lighten up for once" **She said playfully, jumping into his arms and pulling his cheek, getting a small smirk in response.

"So you want me to hop up and party, kill and maim, and blow shit up?" He asked, leaning back as she began to straddle his chest, their noses hardly inches apart.

**"Would you?" **She asked in the cutest tone she could muster, before pouting yet again at his lack of reaction **"You're no fun"**

"My dearest apologies my lady, but I have things to do" He replied, before flipping her over with practiced ease, kissing her forehead and rising to leave.

"I will be sure to let you know when I'm on break, but for now, I must be sure to plan ahead. It would do us no good to be suprised" He said, walking away. His movements could only be described as planned and precise, as if he had planned every step required to leave.

"I will return shortly...Kirei"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this chapter was more of an introduction to the two main characters, Naruto, and our favorite demon, the Kyuubi.<strong>

**Her name was made up on the spot, I hope you like it. It's pronounced (Key-Re'-E)**

**I plan on making the chapters MUCH longer as this is as I said: the introduction.**

**If I have time, I will spend tomorrow and monday working on this. But it will be done before tuesday night, I can give you that much.**

**Thanks for reading, I look foward to our next meeting.**

**Until then: BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, before I get into the story, I'd like to explain my reasonings:**

**1. His name always was Naruto, "Light" was merely a nickname that many people complained about, thus I removed it**

**2. I was too lazy to read chapter one and remember his appearance, so I started him from scratch.**

**3. This IS a Dark Naruto fic, the original intended to be that way, just with a lot of personal conflict, but I've decided that Hinata pisses me off, don't worry, I may bash everyone in Konoha a bit, but I promise, I'm going to do something you may like.**

**For the guys who posted comments, thanks for your time, I intend to read EVERY LAST REVIEW, so feel free to post one, even if it's telling me how much you hate the story xD  
>Just please review a lot and let me know how I can improve. The story is for you just as much as it is for me, please remember that.<strong>

**In this version, Naruto is still thirteen. I figured, I'd have a lot more plot to work with if I start from the begining and work my way up.**

**If you have any ideas for an ARK, let me know with a brief description, and I'll try my best to add it to the story, if it fits, of course.**

**Now...ONWARDS**

**By the way: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke and freaked the hell out, thrashing about, in an attempt to get the Nurses' attention<p>

The Nurses, a select few, handpicked by the Hokage himself rushed in to help him, putting sedatives in his IV and pinning him down to calm him. It didn't even come close to knocking him out, though he didn't let them know that, opting to use the time granted to think some more. No doubt the Hokage would be informed of what happened, and would be coming now as he thought of this.

**(It was about 3 hours later that the Hokage finally entered the room, waking Naruto from his meditation)**

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" The old man asked, though Naruto doubted that he trully cared, and was just being polite

"I'm fine old man, Thanks!" He responded with a huge, goofy grin that made him sick to the stomach as he imagined a bright yellow haired faggot with blue eyes in an orange jumpsuit.

Sarutobi suddenly grew serious. "Naruto, what happened to Mizuki? he asked, prompting Naruto's eyes to narrow

_'Strange that he doesn't ask about his own ninja. What was his name? Iruko? Iruka? Jim? Meh, something like that.'_ He thought , tearing up before opening his mouth to speak.

"Oji-san h-he killed Iruka sensei" Naruto stated dumbly

The Hokage's face seemed to darken with dread. "So Iruka didn't kill him?" he asked cautiously.

Now Naruto had to tread carefully. One mistake and he could be killed. Perhaps the blunt aproach would work? No, the uncertain one would do perfect though. "No, I think I did" he said sadly.

The Hokage's eyebrows shot up. "You think?" he asked, confusion hitting him like a brick

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I was so mad, I blacked out, and when I woke up, Mizuki had a big slash across his chest and throat, and I was covered in blood" He replied, tears welling up in his eyes as he finished

Sarutobi Hiruzen for the first time in a long time was nonplussed._ 'What do I say! _He became determined. _'The truth, that's what! I'm ghe damn Hokage! I'm not afraid of a mere child!'_ He thought, sureness painting his aged face.

_'Finally, I get to act a little less...mentally restarded , for lack of a better word' _Thought Naruto, as he calmly waited for the Hokage to regrow his wrinkly old Hokage balls and tell him the truth.

**"Good, I was worried you'd really become like that if you stayed that way any longer"** Kirei mused, mostly to herself, as Naruto mentally nodded in agreement. _'You've got that right girly'. _Prompting her to growl at him.

"Naruto, I have something important to tell you" The aged Hokage told him, slowly gaining vigor as he continued to speak.

Naruto simply kept quiet and allowed him to speak.

"Naruto, do you know the story of the Kyuubi?" He asked, hoping that the Academy had at least taught him that much, so he wouldn't need to tell it.

"Of course Old man!" He said with a smile, before he started to frown. "Mizuki always told me all about it."

Hiruzen flinched, knowing exactly why he stressed it so much. "Well Naruto-kun, some of this wasn't true." He began cautiously

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously

"Well Naruto-kun" The continued but for some reason, he couldn't say it, his mouth grew dry, as he got the feeling that he would regret this. He finally just barely managed to croak out "You're the medium that as used to defeat the Kyuubi." He steadilly grew more confident in his task. "Naruto-kun, you are the vassal of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Naruto's eyes went wide. His face began to screw into a mizture of emotions, from fear, to confusion, to sadness, to finally unrivaled rage. "You lied to me" he stated calmly, which made the Sarutobi sweat, He shouldn't be calm!

"Y-yes Naruto-ku-""Don't call me that! he interupted harshly, his voice slowly becoming more vicious as he went on. "Do you recall October 11th last year?" he asked, his voice was now completely different, it was watery, and just the sound alone had the Hokage's heart pounding harder than it ever had since the Third Shinobi war. The killing intent that he was emitting was not helping at all. It was so great, he could see black wisps surrounding Naruto, lashing out and smashing the wall behind him so hard it collapsed. The bed pretty much exploded, being torn to shreds as Naruto got up, the wisps still flailing around and destroying everything. Hiruzen felt blood run down his cheek, and realized he'd been cut by the sheer intensity of it. He knew he had to deal with this NOW. But just as he was about to move, Naruto calmed down, the wisps dying out instantly.

"Answer me" he said dangerously

Sarutobi gulped. He knew he shouldn't be afraid of the child, as he was far stronger than him, but there was something about him that had scared the aged Hokage into sumbission. He couldn't tell, but it was as if Naruto had planned this all out, as if he was in total control. _But he couldn't have, right? He's just a child after all._

"Y-y-yes Naruto, I remember that day.

(Flashback-October 11th, 3:19 P.M)

An eleven year old naruto looked up to Sarutobi Hiruzen, his eyes riddled with confusion. "Old man, I don't understand. Why do they hate me so much? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I mean, it's not like I'm some demon that ravaged the village or something (trolololol) so what did I do wrong?" Naruto questioned, sadness evident in his face.

The Hokage turned away from Naruto, possibly to hide his shame as he prepared to lie to the poor child. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I just don't know..."

(End Flashback)

Naruto was now totally calm. He seemed like a whole new person. "I can't forgive you. I trusted you, and you threw it away from me. You let all of this happen. You don't care about me." He said harshly, making the Hokage's eyes widen as he desperately tried to think of a way to fix the situation.

"Naruto-kun, I DO care about you!" He pleaded almost pathetically.

Naruto stared at him with cold eyes and turned away and said words that very nearly broke the old man. "I don't believe you..."

* * *

><p>The following day was absolutely irritating to say the least. The council had dragged him from his training to ask him stupid questions. For example: one foolish civilian member asked him outright if the Kyuubi was controlling him. WHY THE HELL WOULD HE ANSWER HONESTLY IF HE WAS! The Hokage tried to speak with him, though Naruto blatantly ignored him, and while the Sarutobi was willing to accept that, the people of council were not.<p>

"Child, you will NOT ignore our Hokage, do you understand?" Koharu Ukatane seethed venomously.

Naruto simply stared at her, and something in his eyes told her she was treading on thin ice, though she hardly cared, or maybe she was just ignorant, either way, she went on. "Someone like **YOU** should be honored for someone like our beloved Hokage to even wish to walk the same road as you, let alone engage you in conversation". She ranted annoyingly, as if she was scolding a child.

Naruto hardly cared about what she had to say. What right did she have to reprimand him over ignoring someone? They all had ignored him since Day 1. He turned to leave, when the head of Hyuuga, Hiashi coughed rather loudly. Everyone turned, except for Naruto who hardly faltered, continuing on his way out of the door. Sadly, his escape was not to be, as Hiashi coughed even louder, and 2 anbu appeared in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned, his voice betraying no emotion other than common annoyance.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "You will listen" he stated dangerously.

Naruto rolled his eyes. '_Was he trying to intimidate me?'_ He almost laughed, though he knew he had to be professional, especially at this moment, and kept a stoic face. "Oh, then all you had to do was ask oh great and mighty _Hiashi Hyuuga_." Naruto stated, sarcasm dripping from his voice, causing his tenant to giggle.

Hiashi glared heatedly, but when on anyways. "I noticed that your chakra is black, care to explain that?"

This time, Naruto did laugh. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, obviously amused with Hiashi's question.

Hiashi stood up. "It's also intertwined with the Kyuubi's!" He half yelled across the room.

Screw being professional, it was time to fuck with the council.

Naruto's mocking grin remained. "Now-now, no need to yell, I can hear perfectly fine." he stated, his grin never leaving.

Hiashi slammed his hands on the table. "Then answer the question!"

Naruto gave a mock-confused look. "What question?" He asked innocently

Hiashi looked ready to burst "WHAT IS YOUR CONNECTION WITH THE KYUUBI!" this time, he did scream.

Naruto gave a suprised look before it twisted back into a small grin. "Oh, that was a question?" he asked

That did it. Hiashi was in his face in less than a second, ready to choke the kid, but was stopped by the two anbu.

"Naruto" the Hokage began, his face stern. "Answer the question."

Naruto hardly payed attention to him, though he did at least pay attention to Hiashi, who had calmed down by now. "I have no connection with the Kyuubi, I have only reccently learned I even had it within me. The Hokage can attest to that." he stated, all emotion once again leaving his voice.

Hiruzen flinched

Hiashi's byakugan activated. "Then why are your chakras so closely intertwined?" he asked

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't they be? It's sealed inside me isn't it?"

"Yes, but-""But what?" Naruto interrupted. "I am the first vassal you've ever seen, so what would you know about the seal? Unless of course, there's something else you're hiding from me" Naruto stated with narrowed eyes , causing Hiashi to attempt to stutter up an excuse for his. He turned to the rest of the council. "If that is all, I will be taking my leave now" he said as he opened the door and exited, leaving a shellshocked council. As soon as the door closed, one Tsume Inuzuka spoke up. "He just beat Hiashi..."

The entire civilian council went into an uproar.

**(Not much of a battle of wits, but I couldn't think of anything good, maybe next time guys/Ok, so I'm gonna do a little time skip here. Sakura and Sasuke are pretty much the same as in cannon, except they're both more annoying, Sasuke is more powerhungry, and Kakashi is a total douche. If I get at least half of my reviews for this chapter telling me to change this, I will edit this chapter, and tone it down a bit, but for now...TIME SKIP)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Tuesday, July 9th, 9:30-Bell Test)<strong>

Naruto stood across the field, staring at Kakashi. It unnerved him greatly to be honest, as Naruto was eyeing him almost like a cat with a new toy. Sasuke had an arrogant smirk on his face, and Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she stared longingly at Sasuke.

"I hope you're ready, because I do not intend to make this easy" Kakashi said, boredome evident in his voice.

Naruto snorted. "Can we just get on with this? No use in standing around and blabbering on about superiority" He said in a mock-pleasant tone, causing Kakashi to glare at him. _'Time to teach this rookie some respect'_ Kakashi thought, sizing Naruto up now as he got into a ready stance.

"BEGIN!"

At that, everyone jumped away...except for Naruto. Kakashi sighed.

"You're not very smart are you?" He asked mockingly, though Naruto wasn't fazed, eyes locked on Kakashi vigorously.

"Shut up and fight me" Naruto growled. In all honesty, he would've rather attacked from the shadows, but Kakashi had been an elite hunter nin for years before his anbu status. He would no doubt find them easily, the only option was to fight him out in the open...for now.

Kakashi obviously didn't realize WHO he was up against, because he pulled out his porn and began to read. That was all it took for Naruto. He was being underestimated, and that was just how he wanted it.

**(Fight Scene-part 1)**

Naruto immediately began to fade from view, causing Kakashi to focus and dispell a genjutsu, revealing him to be inchest away from Kakashi's face with a kunai. Kakashi narrowly side-stepped, and noticed the poison on the blade, and thanked Kami for his quick thinking. Kakashi lashed out with a punch, though Naruto spun, barely evading the incoming fist, and turning into a kick, which Kakashi guarded against using his other arm, before he lashed out with a kick of his own. Naruto retracted his leg, and managed to roll under Kakashi. He continued to roll, each somersault becoming more graceful until he had planted a hand down on the ground and twisted to his feet. Jumping in the air, Naruto threw three shuriken, forcing Kakashi to dash around them, throwing a kunai to occupy Naruto. Sadly, this was not meant to be, as Naruto created a clone which transformed into a rotating Fumma Shuriken, which he used to deflect the kunai into a nearby tree. Naruto suddenly stopped, and Kakashi's eyes widened, and he dispelled yet another genjutsu, revealing Naruto ready to throw the offending weapon. Just as Kakashi was dodging, the shadow of the shuriken turned out to be a second one, forcing him to jump in between them. Unfortunately for Kakashi, Naruto had predicted this, and pulled, revealing wire in the ground that showed itself to be attatched to the weapons. Reeling the second one back, Naruto prepared to throw a handfull of senbon at Kakashi while he was occupied, only for his arm to be pinned back, and his head pushed foward. He had been fighting a clone the whole time! The shuriken landed with a clang beside him. Yep, Kakashi was an elite jounin alright. But Naruto was not done yet "Boom" he whispered, and Kakashi's eyes widened considerably as he jumped back, only to realize that nothing happened. He'd been duped! He felt something behind him, and turned around to see two clones preparing to sttab him. He was about to intercept them, when his hands went through them, revealing them to be average clones. Kakashi felt someone pick him up, too late though, as Naruto caught him with a German suplex. Sadly, Kakashi just barely managed to replace himself in time with the replacement jutsu. Kakashi dashed to intercept Naruto while he was still in an awkward position, but it was not meant to be as Naruto flipped into a handstand and kicked Kakashi in the chest, using the impact to fly the other way and causing them to land across the field from each other.

(**End of part 1)**

Naruto was panting heavilly, though Kakashi hardly looked winded.

"My, my Naruto, you're actually quite impressive." Kakashi stated with an eye smile. Naruto simply continued to stare. "I'll admit, I honestly thought you were all talk, but you sure proved me wrong." Kakashi said, his smile never leaving. "Naruto still continued to watch him, guard remaining up."

Kakashi had no idea what was going on, Naruto had still yet to reply, and he was sure that was the real one. _'He's up to something'_ He thought, finally putting his book away.

"However, it's time for me to get serious" Kakashi stated, before settling into a taijutsu stance. It was then that he noticed a gold aura surrounding Naruto. _'He's been preparing a technique!'_ Kakashi cursed at his lack of awareness. He was too late.

(I got alot of requests for Naruto to use this in the original. I hope you're satisfied)

Naruto spread his legs apart, one arm in front of his other, two fingers outstretched, while the others curled inward. The gold aura surrounded his hand, before disapearing, leaving no trace. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he tensed, the aura exploding outward.

**"LIGHT BULLET"** he roared as a spear of concentrated energy burst from his fingertips, roaring foward at unmatcheable speeds. Kakashi couldn't dodge, and the bolt flew right through him...only to reveal a log. But Kakashi didn't expect him to fire another right away at his new location. He just barely dodged it, grazing his shoulder and drawing a lot of blood.

**(Fight scene-part 2)**

-Ten minutes later-

Kakashi was dashing through the forest, a cloth wrapped tightly around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. This had began four minutes ago. Kakashi had regained the upper hand, when Naruto had finally revealed his plan. He had been led on from the start! Naruto had been setting up the final act with his attacks, and now it was coming to frutation. A huge scythe came crashing down on Kakashi, but he managed to dodge, it, taking only a scratch to the shoulder. The scythe turned into a mass of energy, but rather than disipate, Naruto jumped from a tree and turned it into another spear, that Kakashi flipped over. Sadly, he had timed it wrong in his desperation and had jumped into the way of Naruto's chained blades. They carved an X into his chest, drawing a hefty ammount of blood. With the injuries sustained from Naruto's trap, Kakashi was now running low on gas, and he was getting picked apart. Naruto flipped over Kakashi, slashing him across the back with one blade, and impaled him in the leg with the other. Securing it in his leg, Naruto threw him into a tree. The bloodloss was getting to him, and Kakashi was begining to black out. The last thing he saw was Naruto stalking toward him, and he thought: _'This is so embarassing.'_

**(End of fight scene)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guys for reading this chapter, please be sure to review. Any questions that I CAN answer will be answered in the next chapter. I tried my best with the fight scene, so please, no flames. I'll see you on Friday, when I post Chapter 3. <strong>

**Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to my favorite readers! I have a treat for you before we begin the story.**

**Now I realized last chapter that Naruto captured Kakashi in his trap...though I never described it, so let me do that right now:**

* * *

><p>Naruto was ready. He focused his chakra into a fine point, keeping his eyes locked onto Kakashi as he dodged each and every blow.<p>

Finally, the Jounin slipped up, slightly overextending his punch, and Naruto took advantage of it.

His arm blurred out of movement, and Kakashi found his arm carved into.

The pain was enough to momentarily stun Kakashi, and Naruto used the opening.

He roundhoused Kakashi in the stomach, knocking him over, and then stomped dead center on his chest.

He then hoisted Kakashi up, before throwing him high into the air.

Suddenly, numerous traps sprung, sending kunai and shuriken alike into the lazy war veteran.. While Kakashi was able to dodge most of them, some still hit true, and that was all Naruto needed.

A small steel ball rocketed towards Kakashi, who could hardly dodge due to being in mid-air.

He managed to redirect himself enough so that it only grazed his shoulder, but the ball flew with such force that the force surrounding it slashed Kakashi's arm open.

Kakashi, severely wounded, took off into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, what do you think? now I have a few reviews to reply to before I get on with the story:<strong>

**The 1337 Samurai: Thank you for your advice, I will attempt to follow it, and I will definately be trying to become more consistant in my posts, and I plan to increase the length as well. The idea of a harem is debatable, though I don't plan to, but that may change in the future.**

**Review: Thanks for your compliments, I very much hope that you continue to read the story. By the way; the idea of the Light Bullet wasn't for it to be a light techniquen but for it to be a malevolent spear/bullet made of chakra that shoots at a speed faster than sound, and almost as fast as Light. Though in exchange for this, it required the user to focus, and remain stationary, and uses enough chakra to completely drain the shukaku. It can pierce through anything, and the size can be increased by exchanging it's speed. I only plan to use this technique occassionally, but it's still there.**

**Abyss the True Evil: I will attempt to follow your advice, and thank you for your kind comments. I will try my best to continue to impress you.**

**Vincent Dark-fire: Thanks, and I will try to get around to reading your story.**

**Youngkong313: Yes, Kakashi did indeed receive a very thorough buttwhooping**

**Phew, now that that's done, we should probably get into the story.**

**I do not own** **Naruto:**

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat up, and immediately wished he hadn't.<p>

Pain wracked through every nerve in his body as he immediately went back down, trying to dull the pain by focusing on the things around him.

Naruto was standing there, no readable expression on his face as he stared at the downed Jounin.

Sakura and Sasuke were simply staring at him in shock. He, a genin had taken down Kakashi, an elite Jounin...alone. It was Sasuke that broke the silence.

"Just what are you?" he asked, barely containing his rage at being weaker than somebody.

Naruto simply stared at him, before turning back to Kakashi. "I have taken the bells from you. Regardless of what you wanted, you told me to get the bells. I got the bells, so I pass." he said with finality

Kakashi glared at him. "And what makes you so sure I'll just pass you?"

Naruto gave a small smirk. "What have you done to tell me otherwise?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He'd just been trumped by a genin.

This was going too far.

He had already lost enough rep as it is. His eyes narrowed and he settled a cold stare onto Naruto, letting loose a crapton of KI. "Listen here genin, you'd do well to learn your place. "I'm the teacher, you're just a kid fresh out of the academy, so don't think you're so hot because you caught be off guard." he said, trying to intimidate the child.

Naruto's smirk vanished and an ungodly level of KI was released from him, straight at Kakashi, causing him to nearly vomit from the combination of his current weakness and suprise.

He began to saunter over to Kakashi's downed form, before hoisting him up and looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't take kindly to threats Kakashi" he said in a commanding tone that had Kakashi cowering.

There was something about the boy. He wasn't stronger than Kakashi, but Kakashi still feared him.

Something inside him told him that Naruto could kill him if he tried. The fact that he was in so much pain right now was proof of that.

Naruto dropped Kakashi and began to walk away. "I expect to see you here at 7:00 sharp. Don't make me come after you" he said dangerously, before he vanished from view as he walked away from the training grounds.

Kakashi watched him until he could no longer see him, before with great effort, standing up and begining the long trek to the Hokage's tower, leaving a disbelieving Salura and Sasuke behind.

Sarutobi would want to hear of this.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked into his apartment building, and instantly knew something was up.<p>

He closed his eyes, summoning some of Kirei's chakra, and focused it to his eyes. (It was a small technique he had been learning to use, which would multiply his senses by five for a set ammount of time, and would allow his eyes to see through solid objects The only down side of it being that he lost the ability to use his other senses until it wore off, and he couldn't yet turn it off himself.) He opened his eyes and they were a radiant, blood red.

He scanned the house, and found numerous finely placed traps, and noticed through the walls that there was someone rummaging through his belongings, possibly to steal anything of worth.

Naruto was pissed! As the technique wore off and his other senses came back, he began to manuver around the traps, placing a genjutsu on himself to hide from view, he dodged the numerous traps, not springing even one, and jumped onto the ceiling without even a sound.

He quickly crawled into the room, watching some douche steal his supplies, and his more expensive clothing.

Naruto created a chakra made senbon, using wind to do it, and began to sharpen the ends with his chakra, making it extremely sharp. He took aim, and waited for the perfect moment.

The man turned stood up straight and was about to leave, this was his chance!

Naruto threw the senbon with amazing precision, and it went straight through the man's spine with enough force the completely break what wasn't pierced, killing him instantly.

"Hmph, pathetic." Naruto muttered, before he grabbed the body and simply dropped it out the window. He didn't give a rat's ass if they knew it was him. The man had what was coming to him.

He began to replace his things, tearing the black duffle bag the man had been using, before tossing what was left of the bag to the wind.

He then went around the house disarming the traps with practiced ease, before he sat on his bed and began to meditate.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto's mindscape)<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes to see what appeared to be a massive library. _'Hmm, It appears she's changed it yet again'_ he though.

Deciding that he liked it, he began to walk past the many shelves, containing thousands of books to represent memories and knowledge that he had collected over the years. Finally, after about three minutes, he came to the receptionist's desk and rang the little bell on top.

Kirei suddenly popped up out of no where, giving him a huge smile before she sat back and focused onto him, her legs propped up on the table.

**"What's up?"** she asked, her melodic voice soothing Naruto already.

"Our time in this village is becoming limited" Naruto replied, a cold edge to it.

Kirei nodded and a seat appeared behind Naruto, to which he sat on.

**"When will we be leaving?" **she asked. It was no small fact that Kirei hated the village, why else would she have tried to stomp it to bits so many years ago? The people in this village particurlarly were absolutely dreadful. They were utter hypocrates, and couldn't even deal with their many traitors.

"Not just yet" Naruto said calmly, prompting Kirei to frown.

"Though I assure you" he continued. "We'll be going out with a bang"

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it?<strong>

**Sorry about the length, but I needed a chapter to lead into my first arc. It's the Wave Arc, but with a twist. That's all I'm telling you.**

**Don't worry, I'll be posting again soon. Maybe by tuesday or wednesday. Please review, I WILL respond.**

**Good day for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yahoo! Chapter 4 guys! I'm so sorry about not updating, my computor broke down, and I lost all the neccessary files, so once I got a new one, I had to rewrite it.**

**Naruto: Dude, I thought you forgot!**

**Me: Nope! I can never forget about my readers!**

**Naruto: I was talking about me...**

**Anyways, let's get right on to it!**

**_I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

><p>The Jounin in the room could do nothing to stop their laughter.<p>

"So let me get this straight" Asuma began. "You, the war veteran _Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja_ got your ass handed to you by a fresh out the academy genin?" He couldn't take it anymore and fell onto the floor, holding his sides in obvious pain from excessive laughter.

Kakashi glared seriously, spiking enough killing intent to remind him that he was still top dog around here, well, except for the Hokage of course. This of course shut everyone up, as Kakashi was never this serious unless the situation called for his full attention.

"I'm not going to say that it's not embarassing to lose to a kid, but I'm one hundred percent certain that the same thing would've happened to any of you had you been pit against him." He stated seriously.

"Come on Kakashi, don't you think you're giving him a little too much credit?" Kurenai, a newly instated Jounin asked

Kakashi leveled a glare with her, unnerving her slightly. "He beat me without a scratch, not on greater agility, or physical strength either, he beat me in a battle of the minds."

"Wait, so he used genjutsu?" Kurenai asked somewhat excitedly.

"Well, he did use a few, but what I'm saying is he had the whole battle planned out.

"Now-now Kakashi, it's too early to decide that, he might've been lucky."

_'You're wrong'_ Kakashi thought. _'The look in his eyes, he knew what I'd do before I even did'._

* * *

><p>Naruto hung from the ledge, listening to them speak, somehow concealing his presence comlpetely, though it was obvious he was having trouble, considering the focused look he was giving, as Kyuubi listened in on the conversation for him. He suddenly opened his eyes, satisfied and jumped away as the Hokage closed the meeting. As he fell toward the ground at an astonishing speed, making more than a few think he'd crash and die, he thought of what was beeing relayed to him.<p>

_'So he figured it out eh? I must give him credit, I thought it'd take a bit longer, too bad the old man is as naive as a toddler.'_

He already knew that the old man would hope otherwise, and eventually put it behind him, like the senile old man that he is, but decided to play it safe anyways, after all, nothing was set in stone...well except for the things that were.

As he fell toward the ground, he started to laugh, before twisting, and landing on an electrical wire, and jumping off

* * *

><p>The following two months was hell for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto usually left a clone to do the work, which originally, Kakashi was pissed off about, but he eventually left it alone, as Naruto always attended the team meetings at the very least.<p>

Currently, Naruto was fighting for his life. An enity of chakra, which wielded three tails of chakra, and a fox-like appearance was ravenously assaulting him, and he started to think of various ways to win. There were seals everywhere, keeping the chakra from being noticed as he dodged the numerous attempts at his life.

Finally seeing an opening, he jumped toward the tail that had lashed out at him, twisting enough to just barely escape damage, before with amazing grace, landing back on his feet in a run. Pulling out one of his sickles, he suddenly flipped over the beast, dropping a flashbang as he went, blinding the creature. Spinning around, he swung the blade, holding onto the hilt, and causing it to become loose and fly from the hilt, the chains inside keeping them connected. The blade carved into the beast's chest, staggering it, and he jumped onto its head, further confusing it, and allowing him to flip over it and slash into its back. As it howled ou in rage and slight pain, he used its loss of focus to practice a new technique he's been working on. His hand lit up with red lightning as the beast came to its senses and charged him. At the last moment, he ducked under a vicious swipe that would've taken his head off, and pressed his hand against its chest.

**"Celestial Blade" **he muttered** (**pretty much just a blade that momentarily disrupts reality, allowing him to cut through anything in exchange for massive chakra drain)

His hand went clean through the beast, which caused the beast to loose concentration, and that was all he needed. His hand blurred out of movement, and the next moment, the beast had no head.

He smirked in victory, but then his eyes widened, and he jumped away, hearing a loud crashing noise. Turning around to see another of these creatures, though it appeared to have bone armour, and four tails instead.

"Aw fuck me" he muttered as the creature began to wildly slash at him.

As he twisted and turned, evading each and every attack, he began to worry. This one was much faster, and was gaining the upper hand with every swipe.

Sending a jolt of chakra to his legs, he released it, and jumped back with great force, throwing the creature off balance.

Going through several handsigns, he then spread both arms out, both hands surrounded with wind. **"Wind Style: Pressure Cannon"** he muttered, before clapsing his hands together, causing an impressive blast of wind to slam into the creature, sadly, it stood its ground, and sent two tails to spear Naruto, who just barely evaded. Landing on top of a tree, he began to go through another set of handseals, only to be interrupted when the creature allowed the tails to continue their path, cutting the tree down, and throwing him off balance.

"Screw this" he muttered angrily, reaching into a pouch behind him, and pulling out a strange blade. _'This should do the trick'_

It had a long handle, with hundreds of tiny runes spreading along its length, giving off a beautiful blue glow. it had a long, hook-like blade in the back, which was weighted, but the strangest thing about it was the front blade. Instead of what one would normally see on a sword, it was a single, long needle that appeared to be made of some otherworldly metal. The blade seemed to cut cleanly in two, and the second, unattached half was bolted to the side of the attached half. They were surrounded by two pieces of the same metal, that twisted and turned as they ran up, stopping just short of the first blade.

Naruto threw the blade up, before catching it pointed downwards, parralel with his right leg, and he waited.

The beast charged him at top speed, intent on carving him to pieces, but upon getting within range, the bolted piece rose and reconnected with the other half, making it whole once more, and Naruto swung the blade up with great speed, carving deep into the beast's chest, and forcing it back.

Not one to let an opportunity slip away, Naruto sped forth and swiped his blade several times, before spinning it, and catching the beast's neck within the hook on the back, and wrenched it back, snapping its neck.

As it fell to the floor, its chest opened up to reveal six thin, but extremely deep cuts that all intersected its heart.

Naruto fell to the ground in exaustion, putting the blade away as he made to contact his tenant.

"How long was that?" he asked hopefully.

**"three minutes and twelve seconds." **she replied helpfully.

Naruto punched the ground angrilly. "It's not good enough." he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>That's your action for the day<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi and his gennin team stood in front of the Hokage, as Daiyamou's wife hugged a cat that seemed to be suffocating.<p>

Naruto stood behind him, a few cuts on his right arm as he glared at the culprit, almost as if his glare alone would force the cat to burn to ashes.

As the porky woman left, Naruto leveled his glare with the Hokage. "We want a better mission." he said dangerously.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes a bit. "And what happens if I refuse?" he asked, testing the waters a bit.

"I will put that cat's head on a pike, and hang it for the whole villiage to see" he said, an insane gleam in his eye.

[Out of the three gennin, Naruto hated the cat the most, mainly because it was the only damn thing able to injure him so far. On one occasion, he had bound all four of its paws, and gagged it, and it managed to slap him with its tail. Stumbling back in suprise, he had fallen headfirst into a lake filled with sharp stones. He still believed that the cat was a ninja.]

Hiruzen knew he couldn't let that happen. And he knew Naruto would do it, regardless of what he said, and if he were to be honest, he would too, so he decided to humor him a bit.

"Fine." said the aged Hokage. "You want a better mission? You'll get one."

Naruto's glare eased up a bit as Hiruzen, who had told his receptionist to send someone in. The door opened to reveal an old drunk dressed in rags and a hat that appeared to be old and worn.

"These are the super ninjas that I payed for?" he asked disbelievingly. "All I see is a scarecrow(Kakashi), an emo with a duck-cut(Sasuke) and fan service(Sakura). The only normal looking one is the blondie, and he doesn't even look like much either!

Everyone bristled at their respective insults, and Naruto pulled out a bible and threw it at him, smacking him straight in the face with a mutter of "Be holy motherfucker", getting a few chuckles from the group, and a glare from the hobo-eeer I mean contractor.

"Anyways, I'm Tazuna, the super bridge builder! I expected you super young-uns to offer me with super protection at all times! Are we clear?" he asked, his voice slurred from the alcohol

Naruto snorted. "And I expect you to slow up on the super intake of that super strong drink that you're drinking...superly" he said, mirth evident in his eyes as he made fun of the man, who oddly, grinned before erupting into fullblown laughter.

"You're funny! I like you kid!" he said, before leaving, his chuckles never ceasing as he walked away.

Kakashi turned to the young gennin. "I expect you all to be packed and ready in one hour." he said lazily, before leaving via shushin.

"Hey, what do you think we should bring Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning around to find no one. "Where did he go?" she asked no one in particular.

As Naruto jumped through the villiage, nearing his home gradually, he opened his connection with Kyuubi.

_'What are the odds that we'll run into a dangerous opponent?'_ he asked curiously

**"With your luck, the only thing you should be worrying about is whether or not your teacher can handle him"** she replied.

Naruto grinned evily. '_That's exactly what I was hoping to hear' _he said, before closing the connection to jump onto his porch and step inside his apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly longer than my last chapter. Hopefully, with all the content I can dish out now, I'll be able to make the next chapter significantly longer. Thanks to all of my readers for your continued support! Till next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'd like to start this chapter by noting a few things:**

**1) I need an editor, so if you'd like to help with the story, I need two one to edit my work, and another to proof-read and make sure that nothing is missed, after all: one notices everyone else's mistakes, but rarely notices their own**

**2) If there is anything that you think may make the story more exciting, please do share it in the form of a review. I enjoy seeing what you guys have to say. **

**3) I like cookies**

**4) No, I am not related to cookie monster**

**5) Yes, sometimes I like to dress up like a fairy, got a problem?**

**NOW LETS GET ON TO THE STORY/**

**I do not own Naruto, I've simply borrowed him for the remainder of the story, right Kishi-kun?**

**(Light shines brightly to reveal a bound and gagged Masashi Kishimoto struggling to break free)**

**Bwahahahahaha!**

* * *

><p>As a trio of gennin and their lazy sensei escorted a drunken old man along the path the would undoubtedly take them to the Wave villiage, two shadows stalked them from afar.<p>

Their headbands glistened in the sunlight as they just barely managed to avoid detection from the Jounin. It was becoming increasingly more difficult as he grew more and more alert everytime he started to detect them to the point that he had even started to look around, his eyes narrowed in suspision as he scanned the trees and shrubs for any sign of their stalkers.

Finally satisfied that the ninja would take the path they had prepared, the two splashed into two identical pools of water.

* * *

><p>Upon noticing that the prescences were gone, Kakashi relaxed, pulling out his book once more as they continued along their path undeterred.<p>

Naruto shot him a knowing look, his hand falling from his kunai pouch as he too had sensed the enemy's prescence.

Kakashi took note of it and allowed his eyes to settle onto his precious smut once more.

_'They left, I'm assuming we're about to fall into a trap' _Naruto thought to Kirei, who opened her eye lazily, showing just how little she cared.

**"Nothing you can't handle"** she replied nonchalantly before going back to her blissfull slumber, eliciting a chuckle from Naruto. Kakashi noticed.

"Something funny Naruto?" Kakashi stared him down, his lazy visage shrouding his curiosity.

"Nothing that concerns you Kakashi" Naruto said in a similar tone, no sign of emotion on his face as he stared blankly at Kakashi, as if daring him to prod further.

"NARUTO STOP DISRESPECTING KAKASHI SENSEI" screamed an irate Sakura, causing the whole group to cover their ears.

"Sakura-san" Naruto started, an annoyed glare on his usually blank face. "If I have to talk to you about your voice one more time, I swear to whatever god is listening that I will shave your head and singe off your eyebrows, then polish your head shiny and put you in the most mismatched clothing I can possibly find. I will then proceed to beat you senseless with a bag full of your hair in broad daylight." he said, using the same exact nonchalant tone he always used.

Sakura's hands instantly went up to her head(as if that would stop him) and shrunk back, mumbling a quiet 'sorry' as she tried to put Sasuke between her and her scary teammate.

Naruto's head immediately snapped foward as he sensed the strange prescence once more, noticing a puddle.

_'THIS is the ambush they set up? Seriously? It hasn't rained in weeks. Only an idiot WOULDN'T realize that this is a trap!'_ he thought, insulted that they wouldn't come up with something better as he began to think of a counter for their horribly set trap.

Reaching into his kunai pouch, he pulled one out and discreptly tying a few feet's worth of ninja-wire to the ring.

As they passed the puddle, two ninja -their headbands revealing them to be from the Hidden Mist Villiage- jumped up and surrounded Kakashi, a linked chain enveloping him tightly.

"One down" one of them said as they pulled, tearing Kakashi to pieces, eliciting a loud scream from Sakura, and a suprised gasp from Tazuna.

They immediately moved towards Naruto, brandishing identical clawed gauntlets with their chain between them.

"Two do-" he was interrupted as Naruto gracefully jumped over the chain, throwing a rigged Kunai into the chain and pinning it to a tree. Naruto followed up by throwing a second Kunaia ways away from him, and as one of the two was about to comment about it, another kunai flew in the same direction, only this one was rigged with the other end of the string. Upon coliding, the rigged kunai flew towards the unsuspecting ninja, who just barely dodged, but the combined string strained against his body, and the kunai wrapped around him a few times before digging into his unprotected bicep, earning a scream of pain. He was trapped, as the wire was wrapped tightly around him.

"Gozu!" The other one screamed, but it was too late and Naruto landed on the ninja's unprotected back and buried one of his blades into his head, killing him.

"You, you'll pay for that!" The ninja screamed angrilly. "I'll kill you!" he all but roared in rage as he charged Naruto.

Naruto's expression never changed as he simply ducked under the sloppy strike, and in a flash of metal, the Mist ninja had lost both arms and was screaming bloody murder on the floor.

His eyes stared dispassionately at the disarmed (quite literately) opponent on the floor.

Just as he was about to put the man out of his misery, Kakashi reappeared between them looking unharmed.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive! B-but how?" cried out a suprised Sakura, earning a facepalm from Naruto who pointed at the scattered shards of wood that remained instead of a bloody corpse. "Oh." was her ever smart response.

Kakashi gave Naruto one of his patented eye smiles, looking from the dead body of the Mist ninja he had killed to his killer. "It's okay Naruto, you don't have to kill anyone anymore, I'll handle this from here." he said, hoping to spare the young gennin the grief.

"It's fine Kakashi" Naruto said stoically. "I can do it"

Kakashi stared in hidden shock as Naruto simply walked past him and hoisted the guy up, pushing him into a tree with enough force to earn a groan of pain.

"The Demon brothers eh? Who sent you?" Naruto questioned him with the same stony look he had before and during the fight.

"Go to hell" the ninja said venomously, but he might've well been speaking to a rock, as Naruto payed him no attention at all.

"Mizou of the Demon Brothers right? Since the idiot I killed is obviously Gozu, if your pitiful screaming confirmed anything." he spoke absentmindedly. "If you don't talk, you'll be missing more than just your arms." he said nonchalantly, fingering one of his blades and to make a point, he lopped off one of his legs, gaining a loud scream of pain.

"S-s-screw you!" he managed through gritted teeth as he tried to get himself under control.

Naruto smiled. It showed no malignant intentions, but of course, looks can be decieving.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that... let me relieve you of them." he said, his voice betraying no emotion as his arm blurred out of movement, disemboweling the man who screamed pitiously as his intestines fell to the floor in a large, meaty clump.

"AAAAAAAHHH Y-y-you bastard!" Mizou cried through his wails of pain.

Tazuna and the other ninja could only stare wide eyed at the display of brutality, and Sakura even keeled over and threw up.

Naruto's smile remained as he lopped off Mizou's other leg, getting a crazed scream from the older man, like a wounded animal rather than a human being.

Mizou was dropped unceremoniously as Naruto began to hack away at him, castrating him in his endeavors to cause him as much pain as possible, which also included leaving large gashes all over his continued to scream loudly, but Naruto didn't seem to hear it, or he just didn't care as he hacked at him with his blades, never hitting anywhere vital, but managing to cut him deeply nonetheless.

"P-p-p-p-please, I-I-I-I'll t-t-talk!" Mizou stuttered, broken at the incredibly brutal display.

Naruto's smile grew wider as he cut off one of Mizou's ears regardless. "What was that? I couldn't decifer it with all of your stuttering" he said, cutting off the other ear as he spoke. Somehow, Mizou still hadn't died of bloodloss.

"I'LL TALK" he yelled, tears falling down his face.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked, his smile somehow growing even wider, before disappearing under a stony visage once more. "Though I'd prefer if you didn't raise your voice at me." he said dangerously, and with a swipe of his blade, Mizou was missing an eye, and was once more screaming bloody murder.

"I-I-I'm sorry" he stuttered weakly.

"I forgive you, now I think I've waited long enough. Please recite any and all information that I ask for before I resume where I left off." Naruto commanded sweetly.

Mizou proceeded to tell Naruto of Zabuza and the civil war in Mist, as well as the story of how Zabuza attempted to overthrow the Mizukage, but failed miserably, and was now working for Gatou to raise up enough funds to strike once more.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation." Naruto said sweetly... before he lopped his head off.

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna stared at Naruto, their eyes threatening to burst out of their skulls, and their jaws practically unhinged. Sakura had long since fainted.

Naruto leveled a glare with Tazuna. "So, a simple escort mission eh?" he asked, his personality having gone back to its normal aloofness.

Tazuna began to sweat heavily as Sasuke and Kakashi joined him in his little game of 'Glare at the drunk guy'. "Okay! I'm sorry, but Gatou is currently screwing over all of Wave and our only hope lies in the bridge! We could only pool in enough money for a C-rank mission, so that's what we requested. I'm so sorry, please help us! We'll pay you whatever you ask afterwards!"

"That won't cut it" said Naruto, uncaring of the Wave villiage's plight. "The fact of the matter is; you lied to us and led a gennin team into a potentially lethal situation. I cannot forgive you for putting my comrades in danger." he said stoically, and Kakashi almost fell over in shock.

_'Perhaps he isn't as bad as I thought he was'_ thought Kakashi. Oh how he'd wish he'd never thought like that.

"Please, we'll directly ally ourselves with the Leaf Villiage! We'll import materials to you! Anything! Please help us!" Pleaded Tazuna who looked ready to cry in desperation.

"Anything eh?" mumbled a now interested Naruto

* * *

><p>Tazuna walked down the road next to the team of ninja depressed for lack of a better word. Naruto had made it clear that he wouldn't be merciful and had taken a helluvalot out of the Villiage.<p>

He had demanded that they send all of their missions to Leaf, send 20% of their annual income to Leaf, and he had forced Tazuna to dress up in a bunny suit for the remainder of the trip. Where he got the suit, we'll never know.

"Why exactly do I have to wear this?" asked an embarrassed Tazuna.

"Because it's funny." replied Naruto, who was taking pictures from all angles with a camera he had gotten from god-knows-where

"Right" he said sullenly as they neared a body of water that appeared to be relatively vacant, the exception being the middle-aged man chilling out at the dock, swag on full blast as he whistled a catchy tune.

"Tazuna, is that you?" he asked, stiffling his laughter.

"Yes, it's me" Tazuna replied, anime tears running down his cheeks.

"Why are you in a rabbit suit?" he asked between giggles.

"It's a bunny suit" Naruto corrected him.

"What's the difference?" the man asked confusedly.

"Bunnies are cuter" Naruto replied nonchalantly, getting quite a few sweatdrops from the people around him. "What?"

"Whatever, just get on, the mist is settling in, so it should provide decent cover." the man said as he ushered them onto the boat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm, I don't feel like writing tedious dialogue to fill up the boat trip, so I'm just gonna full it up with a couple of observations. I hope you find them amusing.<strong>

**1) Ever imagine what it's like for a jedi (Star Wars) when he's in the middle of an important battle and his lightsaber runs out of power?**

**2) Kratos (God of War) is scary. Ever imagine what it's like to be in an enclosed room with him? Let me tell you: ALOT of yelling and violence.**

**3) Pokemon is tragic; It's just like dog fights. Only it's legal and alot more dangerous in that world, and yet they always survive. Are they trying to promote violence in children!**

**4) When Ash turns his hat backwards, you know shit's about to go down**

**5) Every main character says stupid stuff in anime, but no one ever calls him out on it. Is it because they've said worse? Or does that shit fly in Japan? (No offense to Asian readers!)**

**6) In the original Naruto Anime, he always ran at his opponent, and the animation took so damn long. Aren't ninja supposed to be much faster than that? In the time it took for Naruto to cross the field and swing at his opponent, Kakashi has already done the macarena, slit their throats, drank a cup of booze, had time to be late, and come up with a bad excuse, and STILL get there on time. Why the hell did Masashi butcher Naruto so badly, and then give him such a power boost in the manga all of a sudden?**

**7) Bisexuals suck. I have nothing against gays/lesbains, but bisexuals are freaking cheaters. PICK ONE DAMNIT.**

**8) Pokemon is redundant. GOTTA CATCH EM ALL. HEY LOOK A LEGENDARY, SNAP IT GOT AWAY. COOL A GYM LEADER. I CHOOSE YOU LEVEL 100 PIKACHU THAT I'VE HAD FOR MORE THAN 7 YEARS. OH NO, PIKACHU WAS DEFEATED BY A LEVEL 8 (insert name here) I'M FREAKING 20+ BUT I LOOK LIKE A 14-15 YEAR OLD. I CHOOSE YOU LEVEL 20 CHARMANDER (sweep). GOOD JOB CHARMANDER, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME PIKACHU. OH NO IT'S TEAM ROCKET! PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT (pikachu uses thunderbolt) WE BEAT TEAM ROCKET. THEY FLEW ABOUT 50,000 METERS AWAY AND ARE PROBABLY GONNA FALL TO THEIR DEATHS, BUT IT'S OKAY! THEY HAVE MAX REVIVES! COOL, THAT LEGENDARY POKEMON I SAW AT LIKE, EPISODE TWO MADE A REAPPEARANCE AT LIKE, EPISODE 80 OR SO. I'M GONNA FIGHT IT BECAUSE THAT'S WASSUP. PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT ON A THUNDER TYPE LEGENDARY POKEMON! YAY, WE BEAT IT PIKACHU! LET'S BE FRIENDS WITH IT NOW!**

**9) I'm ranting too much about pokemon.**

**10) The boat ride is over.**

* * *

><p>The old man and his escorts traveled through the woods yet again, throwing caution to the wind in foreign territory. How smart.<p>

A shadow stalked them, concealing its prescence greatly. Even the copy nin Kakashi couldn't sense him. After all, he was a master of silent killing.

His tool had already sent her rabbit as a distraction and it was working perfectly. Now he just had to wait for the copy nin to look away.

* * *

><p>Kakashi turned to inspect the rabbit, noticing its strange coloring when Naruto perked up and shouted.<p>

"GET DOWN" he yelled uncharacteristicly as he tackled Tazuna the ground -Sasuke diving to the floor himself and Kakashi dragging Sakura to the floor- as a large meat cleaver whizzed over their heads and dug deep into a tree.

"Another mist ninja!" cried Sakura in fear, earning a snort from Naruto.

"No, it's Hulk-freaking-Hogan." he replied sarcastically

"Who's that? asked Sasuke, but Naruto ignored him in favour of staring at the current threat.

Kakashi stepped foward. "Zabuza of the Bloody Mist eh?" he asked nonchalantly, putting his book away without a care in the world.

"So you know of me?" Zabuza asked rhetorically. "I'm flattered."

"Stay back! This guy is far above your current level!" Kakashi yelled to the three gennin.

Sasuke looked ready to argue, but a glare from their teacher silenced him, and they formed a triangle around their charge.

"Hm, no wonder the Demon Brothers died, they had such a powerful opponent in you Kakashi Hatake." Zabuza said as the mist around them started to thicken.

"Well, I must admit, I didn't fight them. One of my students killed them." he said proudly, earning a dark chuckle from Zabuza.

"Interesting, one of them knows how to kill. I wonder which." he muttered and Naruto suddenly felt his prescence behind him.

He knew this was merely a way to either lure out Kakashi, or himself, so he decided to let Kakashi take the fall.

A kunai speared through Zabuza's back, and he exploded into water and appeared behind Kakashi, swinging his blade, only for Kakashi to also burst into water and hold a kunai to his neck, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Not bad Kakashi, but I've outpredicted you." he said, before he burst into water yet again, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen as the real Zabuza appeared behind him and swung at the real Kakashi with his blade, forcing Kakashi to duck, but Zabuza was prepared for this, and dug his blade into the ground for leverage before roundhousing Kakashi square in the face and sending him flying into the water.

As Zabuza sped towards his downed opponent, he was forced to stop as he just barely noticed a set of spikes on the floor that would've no doubt pierced his feet and hurt quite a lot.

This did not deter him however as he sped around them and behind Kakashi who was still recovering, already performing handsigns.

**"Water Prison Jutsu"** he called as Kakashi was encased in a sphere of water.

"Damn, run!" Kakashi called out desperately to the gennin. "Take Tazuna and get out of here!"

Naruto merely stepped up, his cloak flailing behind him in the wind as a water clone was created by Zabuza and stepped up to face him.

"What are you doing! I said run!" Kakashi screamed, fearing for the lives of his gennin.

"Stop talking." Naruto said, going through a set of handseals. "We both know I'm better than you."

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto set into a stance.

**(You get three fights in one day! Be happy)**

Naruto inhaled deeply and set his sights on the clone.

**"Wind Style: Vaccume Bullet"** he muttered, shooting a dense stream of wind at the Zabuza clone. Predictably, it jumped over it, but Naruto was already on it, starting with a heavy roundhouse, which was blocked, and stringing together a combo of relentless kicks before spinning into a backslap that nearly hit the clone. It just barely dodged, but the damage was done. Its guard was down, and Naruto took full advantage of it and lahsed out with his blades, turning it into a puddle of water.

Naruto's fingers glowed a glittering black as he began to charge for his next attack. Two Zabuza clones moved to intercept him, but he ducked under the first one, who clumsily cut the second one, dispersing it. Off footing, it stumbled a bit, allowing Naruto to jump back and unleash his attack.

**"Demonic Art: Rend"** he said strongly, before his hand bluured out of movement, and the clone was bisected. He didn't stop there though, and the glow changed to a bright glow as he set his sights on the real Zabuza. "**Light Bullet"** he said as a spear of pure energy closed in on Zabuza who managed to duck while keeping his hand within the orb, though it left him slightly off balance, and Naruto capitalized on that. He shot foward at impressive speeds, lashing out with his blades and cutting an X on Zabuza's -who jumped away to avoid death- chest.

Zabuza couldn't believe what was happening. He had nearly been killed by a gennin. A GENNIN. He was fuming. The brat would pay dearly, he'd make sure of that.

Zabuza Lashed out with his sword, but was stopped by Kakashi, who had decided to step in once more. "Your fight is with me Zabuza, and I can guarantee you that I won't be caught a second time." Kakashi said, his sharingan blazing, and Zabuza had to supress a gulp. Kakashi was finally getting serious.

"Zabuza..." Kakashi started, but was interrupted as a blade flew out from Zabuza's gut, startling them both.

_'Damnit, I forgott about the kid!'_ Thought Zabuza who managed a clumsy substitution before his head was cleaved in two.

"Crap, I almost had him." Naruto mumbled disapointedly as he brought out a handful of kunai and shuriken.

Kakashi stared wide-eyed at Naruto. He hadn't expected such a cheap trick from a green gennin. He had to stop doing that, Naruto was anything but a green behind the eared gennin.

"Kakashi, I don't give a damn that you're my jounin instructor, follow my lead." he said nonchalantly.

Kakashi simply nodded. They could argue later when the enemy was dead.

_'Hey Furry, lend me some chakra eh?'_ he thought to Kirei good humouredly.

He heard a growl of mock anger and felt the powerful chakra flooding through his body, but he controlled it. It wouldn't do for Kakashi to think he was possessed.

Concentrating the chakra around his body, he sped foward at speeds that made even Kakashi do a doubletake and was on Zabuza in an instant, hurling weapons with deadly accuracy and intent, keeping Zabuza on guard.

Kakashi, not one to be easily outdone, threw a kunai with an explosive tag at Zabuza, who deflected it, allowing it to explode harmlessly behind him. Kakashi and Naruto both rushed foward, sending a barrage of powerful strikes that nearly toppled Zabuza over.

Kakashi went for a low sweep, which Zabuza jumped over, but Naruto appeared behind him, both blades at the ready, and with a heavy lunge, Zabuza's giant head cleaver was flying away.

Zabuza, now defenseless, could only watch in fear as a blast of red chakra, not unlike a firey fox bounded towards him and burned off one of his arms, eliciting a loud howl of pain.

The Demon of the Mist stared wide-eyed at the Demon of Konoha, who was casually strolling over to him.

"Need a hand?" he asked mockingly, but Zabuza just cowered in fear, disgusting him.

"THIS is the Demon of the Mist?" he asked rhetorically.

"He looks like a scared kitten." Kakashi couldn't help but mock him a bit.

Naruto raised his blade to finish the job, but a stream of senbon struck Zabuza in the neck, 'killing' him.

A hunter nin dropped down from a tree and raised both hands in defense, before bowing slightly to the two leaf ninja, the rest of the group running up to them.

"Thank you for dealing with him, he has given me some trouble for quite some time." The ninja said politely.

"Hunter nin eh?" asked Naruto. "Why did you only come now? Those senbon of yours were thrown with amazing precision, I have no doubt you could've simply killed him off while he was distracted with his water prison." he said, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The hunter nin tensed ever so slightly. He hadn't expected the gennin to be so perceptive.

"I'm sorry, but I only just got here. He led me on quite a wild goose chase." he said a little too quickly.

"You're lying." Naruto said stoically. "I sensed your prescence the entire time, plus, your heartbeat just increased exponentially upon heairng that."

Then, just like a fake hunter nin that was stabbed in the back with a sword, the fake hunter nin was stabbed in the back with a sword. **(lol)**

The hunter nin's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. Staring down at the blade through his chest, he gasped out in suprise before he slumped to the ground and...no that's it, he's dead...don't expect any mirracles.

Kakashi gaped like a fish as Naruto lopped Zabuza's head off and began to clean off his blade.

_Aside_ ["You killled them?"

"Yep."

"Just like that?"

"Mhm."

"What about the story!"

"What about it?"

"I wanted to show off my signature jutsu!"

"Meh, I'm sure the author will think of something."]

Naruto walked away causally as the rest of the group ran after him, not wanting to stay there any longer.

"You idiot, you ruined the story." said the ever so pleasant Sasuke Uchiha.

"Or made it better?" corrected Naruto.

"Hn." was his ever so intelligent reply.

"Figures." mumbled Naruto

"NARUTO-BAKA STOP TALKING TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" screeched Sakura.

Naruto's eyes turned murderous and a razor was suddenly in his hands. "THAT'S IT, IT'S COMING OFF!" he yelled evilly, intent on going through with his threat, and began to chase Sakura down the road and into the Wave Villiage, forcing the rest of the group to run to catch up, not wanting anyone to get unnecessarily injured.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did you like it? I tried my best to make it longer, and I tried to add some humour into it as well, as a dark Naruto fic usually has a emotionless Naruto who just broods just as much as Sasuke, but is considerably stronger.<strong>

**My Naruto has many unique powers, and is on good terms with Kyuubi, but is probably only Chunnin level at best in terms of raw speed and strength. Though he does have amazing skill for someone his age, and isn't above using people and literately stabbing people in the back at times, whcih is what makes him able to go against opponents like Kakashi and Zabuza. Don't worry about the story, I have something in mind, but I wanted my Naruto to have a feat of baddassery, so I had to let him kill those two off. For the greater good, you know?**

**Anyways, I want my story to be amusing as well, hence why I added humour, and made Naruto more social and overall just less broody. Not every bad character is silent and antisocial, right? Please review. I've learned that a person judges a story by its description, AND the number of reviews, to find out if the author's atttempt at portraying this kind of story was successful. So if you think this story is worthy of being known, please leave a review. It can be short and sweet, or a long rant about something I've done that you'd rather not see, I will try my best to appeal to all of my readers.**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate your support. Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loyal minio-eeeeer I mean readers!-innocent whistle**

**Well I had a few people asking about a few things so I guess I'll just explain really quick.**

**1) Naruto is by no means Jounin level. Him actually managing to kill Zabuza was because Zabuza had Kakashi to worry about as well, and was already weakened from their little skermish before-hand. The reason he is able to take on these kinds of opponents is because of his own superior intelligence, Kyuubi occassionally aiding him in battle, and years of experience, cuz he's been surviving on his own since he could walk. He'll slit your throat and walk away. No huge battles, no protocal, if he wants you dead, and he has the oppening he needs, you're dead, no ifs, ands, or buts. I've never seen anybody do this before, usually, they have a naruto who will grab an enemy and punch him in the face, when there was a clean opening to simply slit his throat with the kunai in hand.**

**2) What I did last chapter is called an aside, something usually used in plays. The character(s) will momentarily ignore everything around them, as if everything else had been stopped and will talk about things, sometimes to even break the fourth wall and adress the viewers/readers. I hope I cleared that up.**

**3)There will be lots of blood. If Itachi Uchiha is focused on Sasuke Uchiha, and is opening a can of whoopass on him, and Jiraiya is fighting Kisame, and they Ignore Naruto for reasons Unknown, Shadow clone jutsu+Back stabbing=two dead S-class ninja who relied too much on Masashi Kishimoto's innability to simply kill off a character. But then again, they aren't S-class ninja for nothing.**

**Masashi's Naruto: HEY, BACKSTABBING IS DISHONORABLE!**

**Me: Stop yelling, I can hear you just fine, and who said ninjas had honor?**

**Masashi's Naruto: IT'S WRONG TO KILL PEOPLE FOR NO REASON**

**Me: This is a dark Naruto fic, fuck off, and If you yell one more time, I'm gonna slit your throat.**

**Masashi's Naruto: DATTEBA-OH SHIT (runs away)**

**Me: (Snaps fingers and Dark Naruto steps out of the shadows and slits pansy Naruto's throat**

**Okay, on with the story!**

**I do not own Naruto...okay, maybe just a little bit (looks outside to see a swarm of police cars) crap (runs away)**

* * *

><p>Naruto and company stood inside Tazuna's house, as his young, and extremely attractive daughter hugged him tightly, glad that he had escaped death's clutches.<p>

Naruto let out a small cough, knocking everyone out of their trance, caused by seeing the beautiful home, especially with all of the poverty outside.

"While I'd rather not interrupt your reunion miss-" he drawled on, hoping to catch her name.

"Tsunami" she finished helpfully.

"Ah, thank you. Now miss Tsunami, as I was saying; I'd rather not interrupt such a touching reunion, but we still need to work out some of the finer details of this mission" Naruto stated professionally, before looking to Kakashi, everyone giving him their undivided attention.

"Thank you Naruto" Kakashi began. "Now I be-"

"You're welcome" Naruto interrupted, his face stoic, but one could almost feel his mirth as everyone started to laugh lightly at Kakashi's expense.

Kakashi gave Naruto a withering glare before turning back to the small group. "I don't believe we should leave Tazuna just yet. Call me a crazy bu-"

"Crazy" Naruto interrupted yet again, getting more laughs, and a heated glare from Kakashi. "What? You told me to." he muttered indignantly.

"Like I was saying, you could call it a hunch, but I don't think this is over." He said ominously.

Naruto's mind was working over time to figure this out.

_'Wait, is he saying what I think he's saying?'_

Kakashi gave everyone a serious look. "Zabuza and that hunter nin are alive..."

Silence... ... ...

"I slit their throats" Naruto said simply.

"Bu-" Kakashi began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I-slit-their-throats" he said a little more forcefully.

(Aside)

Kakashi: How do you expect us to finish the ark if the main antagonists are dead!

Naruto: Make new ones?

Kakashi: It's not that easy!

... 

...

...

Naruto: I'm hungry (leaves)

Kakashi: Goddamnit

(End)

"Fine they're dead." Kakashi said miserably.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, and things started to get awkward.

"You have beautiful eyes." said Naruto, his eyes getting wider every second for no real reason.

"Eeeeeer thanks." Replied Kakashi, who was more than a little freaked out.

Naruto's eyes continued to grow in the silence.

And they grew.

And they grew.

And holy crap, guess what? No, they stayed the same.

"Your eyes are creeping me out." Kakashi mumbled fearfully.

"Oh sorry." Naruto replied, his eyes instantly going back to normal.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." Kakashi began. "Perhaps we sho-"

"Which hand?" Naruto interrupted...again.

"SHUT UP" Kakashi yelled, finally getting fed up.

The two stared at each other heatedly for a few moments...until-

"Okay." Naruto said, and he sat down.

"I believe we should go into the town and get aquainted with the people we're helping. It'd be best to know what we're dealing with here." Kakashi stated

"You go, I need rest." Naruto stated blandly, and he left.

As everyone left, Naruto sat on the cold, wood floor and began to meditate.

_'Might as well see how my tenant is doing'_

**(Inside the Mindscape of a seriously demented boy...Naruto for all the slowpokes out there...YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU STEPPIN' BRAH?)**

Kirei was rolling on the floor laughing at Naruto's antics, glad that she wasn't trapped in an annoying, obnoxious kid who wore orange and screamed the most annoying phrases and had no sense of humor. It was times like this that she felt truly grateful to have such an amazing, handsome, smart,charming, (etc,etc) author instead of some yaoi fanboy who seemed to focus more on a supporting character with no redeeming qualities than his main character. Whoever had an author like that must be the most miserable sonofabitch out there.

**(In another world of Naruto)**

An orange clad boy with blonde hair vomited in an open sealing scroll on the middle of a battlefield, obviously intoxicated judging by his slurred voice and diluted eyes while an army of zombie-like people watched him in disbelief.

"I-I jusssh don' ged itt. I'm shoo mush coolar than dat' bastard Sasugay, why dosh everyone like him moar dan' me?" he asked, near tears, to which his creepy eyed teacher responded "GET THE HELL OFF OF THE BATTLEFIELD, YOU'RE RUINING THE PLOT."

**(Back to current world)**

"I take it you found me amusing" Naruto questioned to the strongest of the Bijuu, who was beginning to recompose herself.

**"You bet your ass I did." **she replied in between giggles before everything went completely serious.

**"Naruto-kun, during your fight with that missing-nin, I sensed another presence aside from that fake hunter's."** she stated cryptically.

That shocked Naruto, who hadn't felt any other presence other than the fake hunter-nin's.

**"Just be careful eh?"** she warned, honestly worried for his safety, which wasn't often found in a Bijuu.

"I will." he replied. Anything that could truly worry her was worth looking out for.

* * *

><p>A day passed and we find team 7 in a forest close to the wave village, all three children paying rapt attention to Kakashi.<p>

"Now my cute little genin, since there is no current threat to the bridge builder, I intend to train you." he said seriously, earning a gasp from Naruto.

"We're gonna learn something?" he asked awestruck, earning a glare from a peeved Kakashi.

"One more word out of you, and I'm gonna neuter you." he said, more than half serious.

"Tough luck scarecrow, I've got balls of steel, and that's just the outer shell." he said in a challenging way, earning a sweatdrop from everyone else.

"All banter aside, we're going to learn how to use chakra to climb trees without our hands." Kakashi stated, earning an awestruck look from Sakura, a slightly interested look from Sasuke, and a disbelieving look from Naruto.

Naruto stared at Kakashi for over fifteen seconds, unnerving Kakashi. "You suck." was all he said before he started to walk off.

"Naruto, where are you going!" Kakashi asked, shocked at his student's behavior.

"If that's all you're teaching us, I'm leaving to train alone; I already know it." he said, annoyed at Kakashi's lack of instruction.

Before Kakashi could ask him to prove it, he dashed along the side of a tree, up to a branch, and left along the treetops eliciting a shocked look from Sakura and a glare from Sasuke at being farther ahead than him.

**(In a random place that the author didn't care enough to name but is obviously somewhat important to the story if the main character is currently there, though who ever cares about names? That reminds me of that one time that I met a Jewish guy in the market and he gave me his name, but I told him that I honestly didn't care about his name, and he called me a racist and gave a five minute rant about the holocaust and how he had thought that racism against jews had ended there, but there were still evil characters like Hitler running around, discriminating and hating against his Jewish beard hair, to which I eventually just walked away from but am still scarred for life because of it (Gasp of breath) Or that other time that a black guy tried to rob me and I said "please don't shoot me", to which he went on a ten minute "sailor rant(rant that involves more curses than the average white man could ever think of in a lifetime)" about how I was a racist mothafucka and how I had the unmigitated audacity to ask him not to shoot him like he was a stereotypical black man with a gun aimed at my head, and how he was better than all those stereotypical fools because he would actually pull the trigger, to which he proved by shooting my tire, and making the whole car robbing thing a no go cuz he wouldn't be able to drive away with it, so he just left me alone...but I'm still scared of black people, even though I am black, so don't worry guys, I'm not racist...much (wink))**

Naruto Uzamaki stopped at a random clearing and immediately spun around, blades drawn to intercept a slash that would've lopped his head off, and was suddenly staring face to face with a very, very dangerous man.

"Shinji Setsuko" he named, remembering the man in the bingo book; He was in some very deep shit. This man was once a member of the seven swordsmen of the hidden Mist, and was one of the strongest, apparently able to fight on equal grounds with Kisame, the leader of them all with his legendary blade "Kutone". How...unfortunate to meet him at a time like this.

"You little brat" he began, anger filling his voice. "You killed Zabuza, whom I was preparing to recruit to my cause of overthrowing the Mizukage." He growled out.

"Pretty dumb to give out your whole plan." Naruto mused, hoping, but actually failing to further rile him up.

"Those idiots, recruiting a woman as their new Mizukage." he mumbled angrily, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

As he was prepared to explain, Naruto cut him off. "Listen, no offense, but I honestly don't care about your little vendetta against the villiage for picking a woman over you, nor do I care about your vendetta against me for killing a man who was out to kill me first. The only thing that matters is-"

At that, a second Naruto appeared behind him, to which he spun around and destroyed, but recognizing an explosive clone, jumped up, only to be intercepted by a third Naruto who locked both of his chained sickles with his own blade, leaving him open for a fourth clone to -in a burst of speed- get behind him, blades already coming down to kill him.

"You're already dead." he said before Shinji was cut in half, and then fell apart as water.

_'Crap__'_ was all he was able to think before he had to accept Kirei's chakra to parry the powerful blows that rained down on him.

Cue Fight Scene

Naruto let off a quick slash with one of his blades that was parried, and before he could react, he had two slashes running down his arm. Blocking out the pain was child's play for someone like him, and thus, he was able to execute a perfect dodge, suprising Shinji, -who had expected him to at least me stunned- and countering with a slash that was blocked, though Shinji couldn't anticipate the kick that came up and smashed into his chin. Too bad it just turned out to be a water clone.

Naruto dropped on all fours to avoid the slash that would've slit his throat, and, throwing a kunai into his mouth, he dashed towards the swordsman, still on all fours -Kirei's chakra surrounding him and creating a four-tailed cloak, and elongating the kunai to about two feet and super heating it to impossible temperatures- and with great power, assaulted Shinji with several strong, and incredibly fast strikes that left him on the defensive. The cloak seemed to wear off just as Naruto spit the kunai out, into his hand and ran Shinji through with it. But yet again, he had replaced himself with a water clone.

The water from the three water clones rose and created a thick mist, to which Naruto cursed, but then went completely silent, hardly even breathing.

"Ah, so you've learned the weakness of this jutsu." the voice came from everywhere.

"Yes, I can only attack you if I can hear you, but you have to slip up eventually."

**"Naruto-kun! This is the presence I felt before!"** Kirei's voice sounded from inside Naruto's head, to which he nodded.

_'I figured as much'_ he thought, but then a plan hit him like a bag filled with bricks, and with this inspiration in mind, he set to work, mindful to keep the sound levels to the absolute minimum. On several occassions, he had made too much noise, and had earned a few wounds from Shinji's blade, though Naruto was lucky that Shinji seemed to be toying with him, but it was finally ready.

"Hey Shinji, you forget the real weakness of this jutsu." he said confidently, confusing the ninja.

"What are you talking about?" in his curiosity, he had unknowingly weakened the sound distortion jutsu used to make one's voice sound everywhere in the mist, and thus, Naruto was able to pinpoint it.

You can't see, so you can't read my movements, and it's hard ass hell to anticipate my next move.

Shinji's eyes widened, that didn't sound good. He immediately cancelled the jutsu and saw something that almost gave him a heart attack.

hundreds of paper bombs, at least ten flash bangs, and fifteen clones were all around him, each clone with their hand on a seal, ready to perform a jutsu.

Naruto jumped away just in time as the clones released a demonically enhanced fireball jutsu, supported by the paper bombs that went off. They couldn't feel pain, and were disposable, so this worked just fine. The ten flash bangs all went off at the same time, blinding Shinji, who just jumped in a random direction, but it wasn't enough. The explosion engulfed him, and his screaming was heard by Naruto who leaned against a tree, who had been wounded more badly than he'd thought.

"Crap, I don't think I'll be able to run much for a day or two." he mumbled, his leg mangled beyond natural repair. Red chakra was already seeping into the wound and was slowly fixing it though as he limped back to the wave village without looking back

If he had, he'd have noticed the charred body that crawled into the woods, and disappeared into the shadows without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiiiii, sorry for the delay, I just couldn't figure out how to do this chapter! Coupled with school-work and the like, and I couldn't really write much. Lucky for me, I bought Okami the other day and played up to a certain part that inspired me enough to write this chapter.<strong>

**The name "Kutone" was actually thought of from playing Okami, so special thanks to Capcom.**

**I intend to update far more frequently, so you won't have to wait as long this time. Thanks to my readers, please leave a comment, it really makes me happy to see you all writing about my story, regardless of what you have to say. If you think there's something I can do to improve, or just have a story you think I should read, I'm all ears...eeeeer...eyes, and I just hope I can impress my fans, if I can even say I have any (xD)**

**Thanks again, I love you guys...and gals.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
